The World Wide Web is a vast information resource and is being used by millions of people daily. A careful examination of web pages reveals that in addition to words that appear in each web page, there are also other related information that could be used to describe users' search needs more precisely. Such information includes (1) well defined (structured) information about each web page such as its URL and title; (2) metadata associated with each web page such as its size and the time it was last modified; (3) images in a web page; and (4) the links that connect different web pages and images.
Document processing also is an important research area, where several techniques have been developed for separating text-paragraphs from images and drawings. However, the reconstruction of a new document using a number of different documents on the same subject is still an open challenging problem that requires a solution.